Nick's Streak
This is Nick's non-canon Streak to imitate Vuxo. Fights! Nick vs. Rosa "(Nick) Yaaaaaay, Imma be the next Vuxo, 100 wins in a row." "(Rosa) Hmph. Who's next in your streak, Nick?" "(Nick) Hmmm, Eny Meny Miny, YOU! *Punches Rosa*" "(Rosa) Don't expect me to go easy on you. *winces, and punches back*" "*Contars with Light Sword*" "(Rosa) You're strong, Nick. But I'm not gonna give up! kicks mid-counter "*Slashs Rosa's Face 3 Times*" "(Rosa) *dodges the first, gets hit with the rest* Grr..... *quill flashes red* " "Come on! Go Techno I dare you!" "(Rosa) *you asked for it! turns Techno, and slashes at Nick with a giant Cyber Blade*" "*Turns Super and Punches*" EXPLOSION KNOCKING EVERYONE BACK "(Rosa) *Knocked back a ways*" "*Knocked back Grr... Dashes and punches Rosa*" "*vanishes, reappearing behind Nick and kicks him*" "*Flies up and comes back with a Light Sword the size of a building slashing Rosa*" "*grazed, but knocked back, and not seen again*" Nick vs. Io "(Nickolasds) Alright Nick, next Opponent." "(Nickolasds) Lunari." "(Nick) Nope, Not Fighting her." "(Lunari) Me neither." "(Nickolasds) OK, Io Then." "(Io) If I must." "(Nickolasds) Super and Super 2 Only Nick." "Fine. *Punches Io in the neck*" "(Io) *turns, and gets hit in the back*" "(Io) *lights staff with blue flames, and smacks Nick with staff*" "*Takes Flames after being hit and shoots them at Io*" "(Io) *gets hit*" "*Blasts Io*" "(Io)*dodges, and blasts Nick, morphing into Celeste's form*" "Ah, Celeste, You know I've always liked you more than Airion." "(Io) *Many thanks, friend. mischevious glare*" "*Punches*" "(Io) *gets hit, and turns away*" "(Io) *blasts Nick with a magic blast*" "*Dodges and Grabs Io by the tongue*' Cat got your tongue? '*Laughs before kicking Io in the face* Wordplay!" "It's funny because Your the Cat." "(Io) lands, and stays there, covertly drawing a rune on the ground where Nick can't see " "*Walks over* whatcha doin?" "*Nick gets wrapped in vines and roots* Trapping you. *blasts Nick from point blank range, while he's trapped*" "Ow F*ck! *Turns Super breaking free and punching Io in the face*" " gets hit, and hisses, as Celeste's magic runs out " "Ha! *Kicks Io*" "(Io) *blocks kick with staff, and tries to break Nick's leg*" "OUCH!!! SON OF A BITCH! *Turns Super 2 And shoots a blast the size of a building*" "(Io) Io gets badly hurt " "(Io) slowly starts to heal herself with Airion's magic " "*Walks over to Io and Disintergrates her*" "*for a brief moment, Nick sees Airion, and a passed-out Celeste. Airion picks Celeste up and runs away, in surrender*" "I win!" Nick vs. Arcan "(Nickolasds) Only Super and Super 2." "(Nick) Fine." "(Arcan) *Punches Nick*" "(Nick) *Dodges and kicks*" "(Arcan) Freezampo! *Spell shoots an Ice Beam*" "(Nick) *Shoots Fire to melt the Beam and Hit Arcan*" "(Arcan) *Smacks Nick with Cane*" "(Nick) Ow. *Turns Super and Punches Arcan*" "(Arcan) *Blasts Nick with an Ice Beam*" "(Nick) *Dodges and Slashes through Arcan with Light Sword*" "(Nick) I am Victorious! Nick vs. Dillian "(Nickolasds) Nick, you get Super and Super 2 and Dillian gets Symbol, and Super and Super 2." "(Nick) You got it." "(Nick) *Punches Dillian*" "(Dillian) *Punches Nick*" EXPLOSION "(Nick) *Kicks Dillian and Punches him*" "(Dillian) Eh Screw it! *Turns Symbol kicking Nick*" "(Nick) *Blocks Kick while turning Super*" "(Dillian) Frick." "(Nick) *Kicks Dillian*" "(Dillian) *Smacks Nick*" "(Nick) *Ducks causing Dillian to Slap himself*" "(Dillian) Fuck." "(Nick) *Blasts Dillian*" "(Dillian) *Turns Super 2*" "(Nick) *Turns Super 2*" "(Dillian) *Summons Stone Sword and Slashes Nick*" "(Nick) *Summons Light Sword and Slashes through Dillian's Sword*" GIANT EXLPOSION Dillian is gone. "(Nick) I Win Again." (Note: All other battles were done in Skype thus the weird Format (except for Dillian which was for consistency's sake) and all Battles from now on will be in my normal format.) Nick vs. Dalton "Welp, Guess it's my turn." Dalton said. "Bring it." Nick said. Nick and Dalton ran at each other and Nick kicked Dalton, but Dalton dodged and punched Nick through a couple hills. Nick got up and used his Mach 10 Jutsu: 1000 Fists on Dalton, but Dalton blocked them all. "Allow me to show you how you do that." Dalton said, then he used Mach 100 Jutsu: 10000 Fists on Nick, knocking him into another hill. Nick turned Super and flew at Dalton and punched him in the face. Dalton kicked Nick into the sky and a symbol appeared shooting a Fireball at Nick. Nick shot his own Fireball which blew up Dalton's Fireball. Nick turned Super and Lightning and flew down at Dalton and punched him into the ground. Dalton got up and summoned a Stone Sword and smacked Nick with it. "Oww, Fuck." Nick said getting up. Dalton kicked Nick into a hill. "Can't beat me, Nick." Dalton said summoned an Ultimate Attack like Dillian's. Dalton fired it. Nick flew through it in Contained Dragon Form. "I KNOW NOW SHUT UP!" Nick shouted, getting through the beam too Dalton and punching him in the face, then in the stomach, then kicked him in the face, then punched him in the chest, sending him into a Hill. Nick shot a large Fireball at the Hill destroying it. Dalton came flying out and punched a hole in Nick, then kicked him into the ground. "Ouch." Nick said. "Your finished." Dalton said punching Nick further into the ground. Nick got up and before Dalton could punch him again, Nick punched him in face out of the crater, then Nick flew up and used Fire Breath on Dalton before snapping, which blew up Dalton into oblivion. "Geez that took a while." Nick said turning back to normal. "Now i gotta fix this hole." Nick vs. Aden "Oh look at you with your fancy wings." Nick said. "I've come to fight you." Aden said taking out the Kyzumucu in Sword Mord as it lit on fire. Nick tried to manipulate the flames, but to no avail. "You can't manipulate Godly Flames." Aden said. "Fine then." Nick said. Aden slashed at Nick, but Nick dodged and summoned his Light Sword. "Here we go." Nick said. Nick and Aden flew at each other and slashed at each other multiple times, each slash hitting the other person's slash. Nick and Aden used a planet busting slash that hit the other planet busting slash creating a large shockwave that knocked them both back. Nick and Aden rushed back at each other slashing like crazy until Nick landed a slash. Aden put his hand over his shoulder to stop the blood coming out. Nick took the opportunity to stab Aden in the chest and kick him in the chin then slashed him in half. "Good job." Aden said before exploding. "Easy." Nick said. Nick vs. Derek Derek shot at Nick, but Nick dodged. "Rude." Nick said. Derek shot at Nick but Nick kept dodging until he teleported behind Derek and kicked him multiple times. Derek's hand lit on fire and he shot flames at Nick. Nick turned the flames around and then fired them back at Derek. Derek got burned then Nick turned Super and blasted Derek to nothingness. "Done and Done." Nick said turning back to normal. Nick vs. Phantom "Oh, This asshole again." Nick said turning Super. Phantom flew at Nick, but Nick kicked him away and blasted him before turning Super 2 and blasting Phantom. Phantom turned Delta, but Nick turned Super 3 and blasted Delta Phantom to destroy Phantom. Nick vs. Astro Astro appeared. "Sup Man." Astro said, he created an asteroid and threw it at Nick. Nick broke it and homing attacked them back at Astro, then blasted Astro. Nick turned Super 3 and blasted Astro to oblivion. "This is easy." Nick said. "Oh is it? Well then it's time for a challenge." Ashura said appearing. Nick vs. Ashura Ashura teleported behind Nick and kicked him, but Nick blocked. "Let's just get to the point." Nick said turning Mystic God 3. Ashura used his strongest armor form. They both rapidly punched each other. Nick kicked Ashura into the air and then kicked him into the ground, followed by a blast. "Easy as hell." Nick said. Then Ashura came out of the ground and slashed Nick 120 times and kicked him into the ground. Ashura charged a planet busting blast and fired it at Nick. Nick punched it back into Ashura, who took it like a beast. Nick charged a multimension destroying blast, and Ashura charged a multimension destroying blast aswell. They both fired. Then Nick got an Idea, he created a symbol behind Ashura and whispered, 'Water Ball Jutsu.' Then a water ball came out and short-circuited his armor. "SHIT!" Ashura shouted just as the blasts disintegrated him. Nick then fainted. "That took a lot out of me." Nick muttered when he got up.Category:Lists